The Start
by Datenshi Marii
Summary: This Story Has Hiei And Peeps OOCed...Sorry...But Hey!RR!If You Don't Then Screw A Monkey...Its Easy!Hiei And Kurama Get Girlfriends!


This Is My 1st Chapter PLEZ REVIEW!and this story is joint with my pal! Discalmer:I Do Not Own Any of the yu yu hakusho charries -----------------------  
  
Yuske and pal Trains as they wait for the dark Tournament start. Hiei leans on the wall of the room thinking about something almost in deep thought. Kurama trains with Yuske as Kuwabara dreams about yukina."Kurabra get up and train!" Hiei yelled to him. Kuwabara jumps up sacred to death,"You!"Kuwabara screamed as he ran toward Hiei ready to punch the light out of hiei. Hiei just moved a inch making kurabwara miss at punching."Wimp."Hiei Snickered. Kurama stopped "do you have to be that way hiei?"Asking as He Helped up Kuwabara.Hiei Just glares at Kurama as he jumps out of the window and runs off. Yuske And the other shrug. Kurama wondering what was up with Hiei Walks out Of the Room.  
  
*Forest* Hiei Quietly walks down a dirt path. Cutting trees down as he passes Song filled the air making Hiei stop in his tracks. He Slowly walks up to a lake as girl sits upon a rock singing as the moon shines down on her. She was wearing a long white gown with Short blue hair and crystal sea blue eyes. Hiei looked at her amazed."Hitomi."Hiei breath out. Hitomi turning as she was ready to leave and go back to the hotel. She stops in her tracks as she sees hiei.Backing up Hiei stares at her. It has Been 10 Year since then meeting."Hiei."She Asked Slowly Walks Up To Him. *She Remembers me? *Still backing up slightly scared."Ya.Hitomi."He Barely Breathes.Dissappearing Like Magic and reappearing behind hiei."Hello.!"She smiles she hugs him. She Pulled him To The lake."It's been a long time hiei"She said as she looked at his face."Ah.ya?"Hiei said blushing alittle. She just smiles as she looks up at the moon.Then she turns to look at him as Hiei lean to kiss her then a thud come into sound as the kiss.They turn to see Kurama on the ground with a large red bump on his head.Hitomi Startled runs to Kurama and heals him.Hiei glares as he just want some peace and quiet with hitomi.  
  
Hitomi smiled at hiei. Making Hies heart skip a beat. Hitomi helped Kurama up." Are you ok?"She looked at the red bump on kuramas head." The fox is always ok"Hiei said glaring at kumara. Hitomi shot a glare back at Hiei. Hiei backs up as she helps kurama to his feet." I'm Fine"Kurama said as he rubbed him red bump on his head."Good!"Hitomi Smiles at kurama, "Hiei help me get him to his room at the hotel." Hiei snorts" Guess so."Both Hitomi and Hiei help kurama back to the room." Whoa what happened to him?"Kuwabara looked at kurama."He fell out of a tree."Hitomi said to Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked at hitomi. Hiei and hitomi carried kurama to the couch and laid him down."Hello I'm Hitomi!"She said to everyone one else. Boton being there said "Hitomi Takeushi from team elements?" "Ah.Ya" Hitomi said as a sweatdrop formed. Really Hitomi didn't want Hiei to know."What!!!"Hiei said looking at hitomi. "Well.." Hitomi said as she inched to the door. Then the door opened slamming into the wall. Hitomi and the other jumped back to find a girl standing in the doorway with foot in the air as she just kicked the door down. As she put her foot down, she blushed in embarrassment. "Ah...Sorry..."Said the girl. Standing up you could see a girl with long silver hair and black tip whites dog-ears and blue gray crystal eyes, a white shirt and black pants and black boots. "Hi Ya Yuri"Hitomi said to the girl."Oh there you are hitomi! I've been looking for you!" Yuri said sighing." Why?" Hitomi looked confused." We got our battle information on team.team.Uramushi! Yuri Scrammed Looking Around At The Boys." Battle information Eh' Fox"Hiei Said Courisly .Yuri Ignored Him As Kurama Woke Up In Time To See Yuri's Face Before Yuri and Hitomi Teleport Out Of The Room.*Yuri?.*Kurama thought. Yuske looked At Boton"Who was that girl?" Boton Sighed." Yuri Sakura Yukimora, Captain Of team elements..." "I guess she is a fox demon like kurama?"Kuwabara said stupidly."Duh! You baka"Hiei Said to Kuwabara Snickering at how dumb Kuwabara was. Kurama went to sleep dreaming about Yuri.Hiei sat on the window seat thinking about hitomi.  
  
*Next Day* Yuri and hitomi walked down the hall of the hotel to the boys room."Kurama as in Yoko Kurama?"Yuri asked. A Sweatdrop formed on hitomi "Ya I think..."Yuri glared at hitomi as they reached the door. Hitomi knocked on the door. No answer. Yuri knocked on the door louder. No answer. So Yuri kicked the door open, slamming it again into the wall. Yuske and the other woke up with a fright. "Hello Boys!" They both said and started laughing in unison. "YOU TWO!!!!!!"Hiei screamed. Hitomi whimpered making hiei shut up. Since Kurama didn't wake up, Yuri walked over to him and slapped him across the face waking him up." What!" Kurama yelled. Yuri started to laugh and Kurama looked at her confused. "Time to get up, so you can train and hiei can have his date with hitomi."Yuri said. Hitomi blushed a little as she was sitting by hiei. *Forest Lake* Hiei stands by lake as hitomi sings a song. He looks at hitomi.  
  
***Flash back*** "Argh.."A Young hiei crawls towards a lake. Stopping as he hears someone singing. A young hitomi was standing on a rock singing. She turns around to see hiei and runs to him. "Are you ok?" She asked eyeing his wounds. Hiei shook his head no. Hitomi put her hand above hiei, making a warm glow appear around her hand and she started to sing. Hiei fell asleep to the song as his wounds heal. ***End of flash back*** "Hiei?" Hitomi asked waving her hand in front of his face. Hiei grabs her hand "Yes?" "Nothing" She smiled. Hiei pulled her into his arms." Thank you" He said before he pulled her in and kissed her gently on the lips. Blushing she said "Your Welcome" *Outside the Hotel* Yuri walked with Yoko Kurama outside of the hotel." So.Ah."Yuri said looking at the ground. Yoko Kurama Smiles "It has been a long time, fifteen human years more like it." Yuri looked at him. For some reason Yoko Kurama soften up when she was around. She smiles at him softly, Then Puu Appears out of no where. "Puu Puu" Puu Said as he landed on Yuri's head. Yuri laughs as Yoko Kurama glared at puu, Frightening Puu. "Yoko! You're Jealous!" Yuri laughs. "No I'm not!" Yoko Kurama Snapped. Yuri Backed up. "Ah...Sorry." He walked towards her, tripping on a rock. Both Puu and Yuri Laughs.Yoko Kurama Growled making again Yuri backed up. Standing up he said "Feh" and Yoko walks over to puu and Yuri. Yuri took puu off her head." Go back to Yuske, so me and this baka can talk." "Puu" Said Puu and flew off.Yoko growled at Yuri because she called him a baka. "Don't worry." She said as she hugged him. Yoko became confused, hes never been hugged before. Yuri Just smiles "Well I got to go and train with hitomi and the team" She Smiles Again and Runs Off and leaves Yoko All Alone. 


End file.
